This invention relates to corrugated cartons, and more particularly to cartons for securely packing produce such as asparagus. The carton includes a slanted front panel to vary the cross sectional area of the interior of the carton from top to bottom, while maintaining a substantially rectangular exterior.
Asparagus is a fast-growing shoot or spear that is harvested while still in its active growth cycle. The vegetable is tapered in shape and has a tender tip which breaks easily. During transportation and storage, it is necessary to protect the tender tips from breakage.
It is common practice in the asparagus packing industry to subject the packed asparagus to a hydro-cooling bath to slow its growth rate. Thereafter it is necessary to keep the stalks cool and moist so that they will not be limp when they reach the market place. If kept moist, asparagus will continue to grow during transit.
Generally, asparagus has been packed in upstanding crates made of wood or plastic. These crates require a rigid construction and are expensive and bulky. They also present a storage problem at the packing site, and a disposal problem at the consumer site.
It is known to use cardboard cartons for packing asparagus. However, problems sometimes occur when stacking the prior art cartons upon each other for shipment. Some prior art cartons are made with a trapezoidal configuration in order to accomodate the tapered configuration of the asparagus stalks. Accordingly, when the boxes are stacked, the outside bottom edges of one box have a tendency to curl over the smaller top of the box below it.
The asparagus carton of my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,495 has a rectangular outside configuration which solves this problem. However, as a one-piece carton, it is somewhat bulky to manufacture and to assemble.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a carton for asparagus having a rectangular exterior contour and a sloping internal panel to support securely the length of the asparagus stalks.
Another object is to provide a carton which is easy to pack without damaging the asparagus stalks, and which protects the stalks during transportation and storage.
Another object is to provide a carton having a plurality of holes therein for rapid hydro-cooling and drainage of the asparagus.
A further object is to provide a wax-dipped carton to maintain carton rigidity in a wet environment.
Another object is to provide a carton having significant stacking strength.
A still further object is to provide a carton having resistance to torqueing about its vertical axis.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.